


what died didn’t stay dead

by vent_ficpog



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Other, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Harm, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suicide, Suicide Notes, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vent_ficpog/pseuds/vent_ficpog
Summary: wilbur is troubled. his family finds him, bleeding out on the floor. they aren’t able to save him, but he’s still there. a family grieving as if they were one person.based on marjorie by taylor swifttw for suicide, self harm, sexual assault implications
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	what died didn’t stay dead

_never be so kind if you get to be clever_

_never be so clever if you get to be kind_

the song echoed softly, seeping into tommy’s ears and corrupting his brain. he felt the lyrics wrap around his cortex and tears slip slowly from his eyes.

_and if i didn’t know better, i’d think you we’re talking to me now._

_if i didn’t know better, i’d think you were still around._

he felt the tears slowly slip down his face, not bothering to wipe them. he held wilburs beanie close to his chest and sighed, letting out a sob.

_what died didn’t stay dead, what died didn’t stay dead._

_youre alive, youre alive in my head_

_what died didn’t stay dead, what died didn’t stay dead._

_youre alive, so alive._

he smiled. wilbur would have liked this song. what he didn’t know was that wilbur was there. he was watching quietly, sat next to his brother. he listened to the song, chanting along to the lyrics. this had been his favorite.

_never be so polite if you get your power_

_never wield such power if you get to be polite_

he watched his little brother sadly. he didn’t wish to come back but he wasn’t sure he wanted to be dead anymore. his pale pink sweater wasn’t stained in the afterlife but the sight of the blood was burned into his mind as his family tried to say goodbye.

_and if i didn’t know better, i’d think you were listening to me now_

_if i didn’t know better i’d think you were still around._

he wanted to scream out to tommy that he WAS infact still here. he wanted to scream that he WAS listening and that he loved him. he wanted to scream out that he was alive. but he couldn’t, for it would be a lie.

_what died didn’t stay dead, what died didn’t stay dead._

_youre alive, youre alive in my head_

_what died didn’t stay dead, what died didn’t say dead_

_your alive, so alive._

he winced as tommy sobbed. he recognized the soft knocking of techno on the door. tommy wiped his tears and shouted something to him, the door opening. techno sat down beside tommy and wrapped an arm around him. he began to cry, too.

_the autumn chill that wakes me up_

_you loved the amber skies so much_

tommy thought back to how his older brother would watch the sunset every evening. how he’d stare at the colors and watch them fade from blue to orange to black. he wondered if wilbur could see the sunsets in the afterlife. techno wished he could.

_long limbs and frozen swims_

_you’d always go past where our feet could touch_

_and i’d complain the whole way there_

_the car ride back and up the stairs_

_i should have asked you questions_

_i should have asked you how to be_

_asked you to write it down for me_

“remember how wil would dive underwater and see how long he could hold his breath?” techno said, smiling. 

tommy laughed lightly. “thought he was half fish most of his life.”

silence fell between then before tommy spoke again. 

“what’dya think he’d say to us now? i wish i spoke to him more, yknow? wish i asked how he was. taylor swift wrote this song for me,” he said, the last sentence sarcastically.

techno smiled and replied softly. “i think he’d shout at us for crying.”

the door opened once more and phil approached, sitting next to his youngest son and wrapping an arm around him like techno.

_should have kept every grocery store reciept_

_cus’ every scrap of you would be taken from me_

_watch as you sign your name marjorie_

phil ran a hand through tommy’s hair. “remember when that twerp named everything joseph?” he laughed. “worms, squirrels, you name it. the name had to be joseph.”

tommy and techno laughed quietly and tommy stared at the beanie. techno lifted it carefully and moved phil’s hand to place the hat on tommy’s head.

”it suits you. i bet wilbur would want you to have it, toms.” techno turned back towards the window and phil had begun to cry too.

_all your closets are backlog dreams_

_and you left them all to me_

”yeah, you think so?” tommy smiled.

”yeah!” wilbur tried to say, sitting beside techno.

he frowned remembering they couldn’t hear him.

_what died didn’t stay dead, what died didn’t stay dead._

_youre alive, youre alive in my head_

_what died didn’t stay dead, what died didn’t stay dead_

_youre alive, so alive_

“he’s not dead to us! we will celebrate his birthday, christmas, everything. just as if he was there.” phil said. he looked at the beanie tommy wore and smiled softly.

”no, he’s not. he’s not going anywhere.” techno replied.

_and if i didn’t know better i’d think you were singing to me now_

_if i didn’t know better i’d think you were still around_

wilbur sang the lyrics to the beat of the song and he hoped they knew he was trying. he was still around. but how could they know? the sun dipped below the horizon and the family sat, crying softly.

_i know better._

_just to feel you all around._

_i know better._

_but youre still around._


End file.
